No te vallas aún
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Otra historia más sobre la guerra que arrasa el mundo mágico y sobre dos personas que aún así encuentran un tiempo para demostrarse su amor. Mal sumario, la historia es mejor. LAURALANTHALASA


Lo que tiene un asterisco son diálogos, que no sé por qué no salen guiones. Que lo disfrutes.

No te vallas aún. Quédate solo diez minutos más. Dentro de una horas nos enfrentaremos en un combate a muerte.

Está bien. Me quedaré diez minutos, pero no digas nada.

Bésame. – Y la besó.

La pasión que ellos sentían era la pasión que les daba un amor tierno e infinito. El cariño que se profesaban cuando estaban a solas era lo que les había mantenido vivos hasta ese momento, y lo sabían. Ese mismo día ambos estarían enfrentándose en una batalla a muerte e incluso uno de los dos se vería obligado a matar al otro¿Serían capaces de lastimarse mutuamente? La respuesta estaba clara.

Todo empezó como un juego. Ellos solo se divertían juntos en el colegio. En aquella época el riesgo de que los encontraran juntos solo era el de llevarse una bronca de sus familiares, pero ahora el castigo sería la muerte. Ese juego de estudiantes les llevó cada vez más lejos hasta que se vieron atrapados en un laberinto de sentimientos muy complicados. Ninguno lo admitió en un primer momento, pero un tiempo separados les hizo comprender que no podían vivir sin las caricias del otro.

Pasados los diez minutos él se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Una estimulante ducha le ayudaría a sobrellevar ese fatídico día. Tenía un mal presentimiento que hacía que su espíritu se negara a abandonar a la pelirroja que hacía el desayuno en la cocina. Salió de la ducha con una toalla a la cintura y aún con el pelo goteando se miró al espejo. Recordó cuando la pelirroja le dijo que estaría más guapo con el pelo corto hacía siete años. Ese día se lo cortó y nunca más lo había dejado crecer. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y vio su rostro demacrado pues, a pesar de sus veinticinco años, parecía un hombre ya entrado en la treintena. Todas las personas de su alrededor parecían envejecidas por esa guerra que había vuelto a iniciarse una década atrás. Esta se había extendido por toda Europa y los muggels, al no saber nada de ella, atribuían los desastres causados por las batallas a atentados terroristas y causas naturales. Al continente americano no había llegado la guerra, así que para protegerlos, los niños habían sido mandados allí. También los ancianos y todos aquellos magos imposibilitados para luchar. Eso le hizo recordar a su hija. Ella era una pequeña pelirroja pálida y pecosa con los ojos tan grises y profundos como el cielo en un día de tormenta. La chica que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba tumbada a su lado quedó embarazada a los veinte años. Se maldijeron a sí mismos por no tener cuidado, pero ella decidió tener al bebé porque dijo haber tenido una corazonada: sería su única oportunidad para tener hijos. Casi se cumplió cuando en un ataque de mortífagos estuvo a punto de perder el útero. Cayó en una profunda depresión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, de la que solo salió al pensar en su amante y en su preciosa niñita.

La chica tuvo que ocultarle el embarazo a su familia y como a partir del cuarto mes eso era casi imposible, decidió desaparecer por un tiempo. No tuvo que estar fuera más que tres meses y unos días, puesto que el bebé fue sietemesino. Dijo que se iba a china a perfeccionar su magia para no levantar sospechas, y afortunadamente la creyeron. Durante todo el tiempo había sido ayudada por la madre de él, que era la única que sabía de su relación. Al principio ella desconfiaba, pero en cuanto supo que su "suegra" había vivido casi todo su matrimonio controlada por un imperius, decidió empezar a confiar en aquella mujer que acabó siendo su segunda madre. La niña nació y sus padres pudieron disfrutarla por dos escasas semanas. Él no quería que de mayor tuviera problemas por su primer apellido, así que decidió ponerla el de su madre, su segundo apellido del que sí se sentía orgulloso. Así fue como la niña se llamó Ariadna Black Weasley. La abuela de la niña se la llevó al otro lado del océano a vivir con ella para protegerla de esa absurda guerra. Él recibía cartas una vez al mes con una foto de la niña, que ambos amantes iban guardando en un álbum mientras se les escapaban amargas lágrimas por estar perdiéndose lo mejor de su hija. ¡Tenía cuatro años y solo habían estado juntos dos semanas! Se maldijo por estar en el bando equivocado una vez más. Últimamente lloraba con demasiada frecuencia, pero había aprendido que guardar sus sentimientos solo le hacía daño.

Se peinó, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Un agradable olor a tortitas se le coló por la nariz. Una vez más se permitió el lujo de parar en el pasillo, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse una vida feliz junto a su novia y a su hija. Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, ella sería su pareja oficialmente. Ahora no quería ocultar su amor, al contrario, deseaba gritarlo y advertir a todos los babosos indeseables que ella estaba con él. Reanudó la marcha y al cruzar la puerta, sintió unas ganas locas de besar su cuello, así que entró y abrazándola por detrás, lo hizo. Iba a aprovechar ese día como si realmente fuera el último, aunque tal vez... si que lo fuera.

Draco, si no me sueltas no podré terminar con las tortitas.

Mhhh... Prefiero desayunarte a ti.

Oh! Vamos, eso te dará más hambre. – soltó una risa fresca, y feliz.

Gin...

¿Si? – levantó su rostro ante la voz apagada del muchacho.

He estado pensando mucho últimamente y verás... no se si te parecerá bien pero...

Bueno, cuéntamelo y te digo lo que me parece.

El caso es que he pensado que después de la batalla de hoy, si sobrevivimos, deberíamos viajar juntos a América, ya sabes, a visitar a Ari.

Yo también lo he pensado muchas veces, pero no podemos irnos así porque sí. Aquí somos necesarios.

Yo solo ayudo a que la oscuridad venza. Quizás deberían matarme.

No digas eso por favor. Sabes que eres necesario, nos pasas información que muchas veces nos ha servido. Vale, nadie sabe quién es mi informador, pero no por ello dejas de ser útil.

Pero¿y si en una batalla nos toca enfrentarnos directamente¿Y si alguno de los dos muere?

La verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso. Sé que ambos merecemos ser felices, pero sería muy egoísta irme ahora. No va conmigo huir.

Gin, te lo suplico, salgamos de esta guerra, eduquemos a Ari juntos. Piensa que es también egoísta que ella crezca sin sus padres. Nos necesita.

Déjame pensarlo un momento mientras me ducho¿vale? Es una decisión que no se puede tomar de repente.

Está bien. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y fue hacia el baño.

Se quedó sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Todo esto estaba acabando con su integridad física y mental. No podía más con esta guerra, tenía que acabar pronto, no podía ser eterno. Él oficialmente vivía en un pequeño piso en el centro de la ciudad, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí nada más que para recoger el correo muggle. Extraoficialmente ambos vivían juntos en casa de ella, por eso no era raro que pudiera recorrer la casa con los ojos cerrados. Fue hasta el despacho que ambos compartían y cogió el álbum de fotos de su hija. Lo abrió por la página de la última foto enviada por su madre y pasó el dedo por ella. Eran fotos estáticas porque las enviaba por correo muggle. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y se maldijo una vez más a él y a su vida. Llevaba mucho rato observando la foto cuando sintió que ella le abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído.

Es la niña más bonita que has visto nunca¿verdad?

Claro, ha salido a su madre.

Adulador...

¿Y bien¿Qué has decidido?

Vámonos. Me da igual si somos egoístas por ello. Alejemos nuestras vidas de la guerra. Quiero ver crecer a mi hija.

Hagamos las maletas entonces. Algo de ropa y unos cuantos galeones para alquilar un pisito donde vivir los tres. Ya allí buscaremos un trabajo.

¿Y tu madre? No quiero dejarla sola, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Te recuerdo que Remus se fue para allá hace unos días y para quedarse definitivamente.

Si, es verdad, estaba demasiado agotado para seguir luchando. Lo había olvidado.

Nos iremos después de la batalla, así podrán contarnos entre los desaparecidos. Es muy importante que te vean pelear.

¿Y qué pasará con mi familia y mis amigos?

Si todos sobrevivimos querrá decir que ha ganado el bando acertado y cuando eso ocurra podremos contarle todo a todos.

Es buena idea. Solo espero que hoy tengamos suerte.

Me tengo que ir. Si no estoy aquí mañana por la mañana vete sin mi. – La dio un apasionado beso porque el mal presentimiento seguía estando allí. No sabía si volvería a ver a su hija, así que muy tiernamente le dio un pequeño beso a la fotografía, cerró el álbum y lo llevó a su habitación para guardarlo en la maleta. La suerte estaba echada, si sobrevivían, al día siguiente partirían en avión hacia América para no levantar sospechas. No avisaron a nadie, solo se despidieron y partieron cada uno a su lugar de reunión.

Estaba empezando a anochecer y la batalla acababa de empezar. Era en los terrenos de su antiguo colegio. Oyó un grito, y si no se equivocaba era la voz de ella. ¡No! Era un grito de dolor. Lanzó un desesperado desmaius al auror que tenía en frente. Hacía años que no mataba a alguien del bando de los buenos, solo los aturdía por un tiempo. Todos los aturdidos sospechaban que era el informador de la pequeña de los Weasley, y no se equivocaban pero ninguno imaginaba su verdadera identidad. Los aurors se cuidaban mucho de no decir que había un mortífago que solo les aturdía porque eso les haría perder a su informador, así que el chico estaba a salvo de ser descubierto. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia donde se había escuchado el grito de la chica y al llegar la vio arrodillada y con cara de dolor, pero no parecía dispuesta a emitir un solo grito. Delante de ella había un mortífago lanzándole un crucio y por la lividez y los gritos que ya había escuchado de ella no parecía ser el primero ya que cada vez que empezaba un crucio ella emitía un grito de dolor. Él le lanzó un "avada kedabra" al mortífago y la conexión con la chica se rompió. Ella susurró su nombre mientras escupía sangre y cayó al suelo desmayada. Comprobó su pulso, era débil y además seguía sangrando. Seguramente si recibía un hechizo más moriría. Se dispuso a sacarla de allí preferiblemente sin ser visto. La apuntó con su varita y la hizo levitar. Comenzaba a andar cuando:

¡Traidor! Estás salvando a una de ellos. Es del bando enemigo.

Cálmate ¿Quieres? No es lo que piensas.

Primero Zabini, luego Parkinson... debí saber que tu también te pasarías al otro bando junto con tus amigos.

Hace años que no hablo con ellos, y lo único que quería era reservarme a esta pequeña para divertirme un rato luego.

No te creo. – Dejó a la chica suavemente en el suelo. Había notado que empezaba a abrir los ojos y si estaba en el aire se asustaría.

Vamos Nott, piensa un poco ¿Quieres? No voy a arriesgar mi posición en las filas del Lord para unirme a un grupo que me detesta. No soy gilipollas.

¿Y por qué has matado a uno de los tuyos? – Ese Nott era más listo de lo que creía. Estaba seguro de que nadie le había visto.

Está bien Nott, piensa lo que quieras. – Se agachó para coger bruscamente a la chica y seguir con su papel. Si la trataba mal alejaría un poco las sospechas. Quizá lo suficiente para salir, ambos, con vida de esa batalla.

Eso haré. ¡Crucio!.

Mierda, no podría protegerla. Si le enviaban un crucio por la espalda el caería, ella sería la siguiente y estaba seguro de que no resistiría un hechizo más. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, ella cogió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y cambió su posición con él. Cuando el hechizo le dio en la espalda soltó un gemido y se desplomó. A él se le aguaron los ojos y con todo el amor que sentía por ella y toda la rabia que le había causado perderla le lanzó un hechizo mortal a su antiguo compañero. Le intentó encontrar el pulso, pero no pudo así que cogió el cuerpo inerte de ella entre sus brazos y la llevó a San Mungo, donde curaban a los miembros de la orden. Con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas y llevándola a cuestas se adentró pidiendo un médico. Muchos se sorprendieron de ver un mortífago allí y sacaron sus varitas, pero una doctora les ordenó bajarlas. Él cayó de rodillas aún llorando y llamándola mientras la abrazaba.

Gin. ¡Gin! No me dejes. Vamos, despierta que tenemos que ir a ver a Ari. – Solo le importaba que ella despertara, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Seguramente le mandarían a Azkaban por ir a San Mungo, pero si servía para salvarla, merecería la pena, y si no... ¿Qué más daba? Su vida ya no tenía sentido sin ella y no sería capaz de mirar a su hija a los ojos y decirla que su madre murió por él.

Así que tu eres el que ha salvados a los aurors de las emboscada tantas veces con tu información. – Ella se negaba a creerlo, pero en el fondo todo encajaba.

Eso ahora no importa. Por favor Granger, tienes que salvarla. – Estaba desesperado.

¿Que le ha pasado? Necesito saberlo para darle el tratamiento adecuado. – Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver tan mal a su cuñada.

Exceso de crucios, por los gritos hasta que pude llegar hasta ella calculo que unos cuatro. – La depositó en la camilla que había llegado y acto seguido su antigua compañera del colegio lo empujo para comprobar a la pelirroja.

No respira, rápido, no se si podremos recuperarla.

Se quedó mirando como se la llevaban y pensó en lo peor. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, se habían dado cuenta de que aquél chico había estado siempre en su bando, actuando para que la guerra acabara a favor de la luz, aunque solo fuera por esa chica a la que acababan de llevarse. Se desplomó en una silla de la sala de espera de urgencias y cerró los ojos. Se arrepintió de no haberse ido mucho antes y mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, empezó a pensar en su pequeño tesoro...

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella fatídica noche. No le habían metido en Azkaban porque había prestado ayuda muchas veces a través de Ginny. Le habían puesto protección contra los mortífagos que aún quedaban y ahora estaba con su hija en un pequeño piso a las afueras de Londres simplemente recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Aquella noche se había decidido la guerra y la balanza se inclinó a favor de los buenos. Era de esperarse que la guerra acabara así porque el ejército oscuro cada vez perdía más terreno, pero todos pensaban que al menos la guerra duraría un año más. Potter desapareció cuando el Lord murió y no se habían encontrado de él más que sus gafas. Empezó a pensar en su pelirroja amante y una sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios. Cuanto la echaba de menos...

Sorpresa. – Saltó del sofá agarrando a su niña que estaba sentada en sus rodillas.

Por fin... – se levantó aún con la criatura en brazos y con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla, salvó la distancia que le separaba de la recién llegada y la besó apasionadamente.

Papá... – Se separaron rojos de la vergüenza - ¿Quién es?

Claro, no hay ninguna foto de ella, es verdad. Bueno, te he estado hablando de ella desde que llegué. Es tu mami.

¿Seguro que eres mi mami?- La niña se estaba aferrando al cuello de su padre como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Por su puesto pequeña. – Sonrió pensando en su nueva vida - ¿Me das un abrazo? – Sin que Ginny lo esperara la niña soltó el cuello de su padre y se abalanzó a los brazos de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

¿Mami por qué lloras¿No me quieres? – La niña hizo un puchero muy gracioso intentando parecer desvalida y le recordó muchísimo a Draco.

Claro que sí te quiero hija. Y además mucho. – Dracó las abrazó a ambas y, por primera vez desde que nació Ariadna, se sintió plenamente feliz. Y aún más teniendo en cuenta que todos los conocidos de ella le habían aceptado al ver el sacrificio que estuvo dispuesto a hacer por su novia, apoyando así su relación. Sonrió pensando que a partir de ahora serían muy felices los tres, a pesar de los altibajos que surgieran en sus vidas.

Draco cariño, hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que te alegrará. – Sonrió pícaramente.

¿Qué es?

A pesar de la gravedad de mis heridas, esa noche, consiguieron salvar al niño...

¿No me digas que...? Increíble, simplemente genial. – La besó rápidamente en los labios.

Ari¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita?

Yo quería teneros para mi sola pero... así podría cuidarlo y jugar con él. – Rectificó mentalmente, serían muy felices los cuatro juntos.

N/A: Mi intención era dejarlo con un final totalmente distinto. El final en un principio era que Ginny moría, Draco iba a Azkaban y Ariadna iba a parar a un orfanato muggle cuando Voldemort ganaba la guerra y mataba a Narcisa y a Remus. Seguramente os preguntéis por qué este cambio tan radical en el final, pues tiene su explicación. No me suelen gustar los finales felices porque la vida no es color de rosa, pero estoy harta de que la mayoría de las guerras las gane el bando equivocado. Precisamente porque en la vida no existen casi finales, y or ende principios, felices quería evadirme a un mundo donde, por una vez, casi todo vaya bien. Lo único malo es la desaparición de Harry, que dejo a vuestra imaginación si está muerto o vivo. Realmente todo el cambio radical viene a que he echado un vistazo atrás en la historia de mi país y he visto con rabia, como tantas veces antes, que la última guerra la había ganado quien no debía. Ya lo dejo que no quiero aburrir con las notas y por último:

**DEJADME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR.**


End file.
